In recent years, thin, light, and low-power-consumption display devices such as liquid crystal display devices have been remarkably widespread. Typical examples of apparatuses on which to mount such display devices encompass mobile phones, smartphones, notebook-sized PCs (Personal Computers). It is expected that in the future, development and prevalence of electronic paper, which is an even thinner display device, will be rapidly advanced. Under such circumstances, it is a common challenge to reduce power consumption of display devices.
According to conventional CG (Continuous Grain) silicon TFT liquid crystal display panels, amorphous silicon TFT liquid crystal display panels, and the like, it is necessary to refresh a screen at 60 Hz. Therefore, for a reduction in electronic power consumption of the conventional liquid crystal display panels, attempts have been made to achieve a refresh rate lower than 60 Hz.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a liquid crystal display configured such that in a case where no stripes are present in an image over a series of frames, the liquid crystal display device (i) determines that the frames have no characteristic that easily induces flicker and then (ii) lowers a refresh rate.